You Always Knew
by RobinTheGleekyAnimeZombie
Summary: Puck and Rachel have Never been close. Plus not to mention, She's always been in love with Finn Hudson.  But what happens when Finn is forced to move away and asks Puck to look out for Rachel?  Will They become anything special? Read to find out.


**Chapter 1-**

Rachel looked in her locker, the pictures of her and Finn together covering it. She sighed and shut it. Was this how it ended? Did He really just leave? Will…he ever be back? Rachel's mind was flooded with these questions; she knew they also couldn't be answered, at least not yet.  
>Rachel walked to glee club and wished with all her might for the best to happen.<p>

Finn looked outside of the car to see everything being driven away.  
><strong>His life.<strong>  
><strong>His school.<strong>  
><strong>His friends.<strong>  
><strong>His girlfriend.<strong>  
><strong>The glee club.<strong>  
>Everything he had was being pulled from him. Finn's mom had refused to tell him why, so he was even more confused and hurt.<p>

Finn closed his eyes and looked away. The image of the glee club filled his mind.  
>It all seemed to vanish in his mind.<br>Noah "Puck" Puckerman and Rachel Berry were the last ones to vanish.  
>He weakly opened his eyes and muttered out." Why?"<br>His mother, Carol turned from the front seat and said to him," I'm sorry Finn, but we need to leave, and the reasons are not for you to understand. We'll start over, you see, it'll be a new life. A new job for me and a new school for you. Everything will be great, you'll see."  
>He shook his head in disagreement.<br>"How will I find people like them again?" he said weakly.  
>"Like Rach,like Puck." he finished in his thoughts.<br>Finn let the thoughts go and closed his eyes to try to fall asleep. It would be a long drive, after all.

Puck sighed and looked down the hall at Rachel. He felt sick to his stomach with how horrible she must be feeling.  
><em>But how do I cheer her up? Her boyfriend just moved about- oh god only knows how far he is. But he's gone and he isn't coming back...how will she cope?<em>

**Puck remembered the last moment he had with Finn.  
><strong>  
>Finn had looked him straight in the eye and muttered,"Hey, I'm going to miss you and Rach the most. I hope you'll look out for her and set her straight when she's done something wrong. I'm counting on you of all people to be there for her. See you, Puckerman."<br>Puck nodded and said,"Yes,I promise."  
>And at that, Finn got in the car and it drove away.<br>**  
>(Pucks Pov now :))<strong>

My best bud is gone now. I'm hoping for the best but we don't know what'll happen.  
>Berry's going to need comfort, and I promised Finn I'd be the one to do it.<br>I walked to Glee club and went over to where Rachel was sitting.  
>"Berry."<br>She looked up at me with a normal look on her face.  
>"What, Noah?"<br>"Mind if I sit?" I looked at the chair beside her then back at her.  
>She stared at me for a few seconds, like she was trying to make up her mind, then finally muttered," Fine."<br>I nodded and sat. I honestly had no idea what to say to her.  
>"Hey Berry, you think we could do a song together?"<br>She stared at me with a surprised look on her face," What do you have in mind?"  
>I shrugged.<br>"Dunno. Something bad-ass."  
>She smiled slightly,"Alright, Noah."<br>Great, I at least got her to smile a little.  
>walked in and said to everyone," We're doing duets this week. Any song."<br>I looked at Rachel and she looked at me. I smirked and nodded. Looks like it's good I already asked.

After class I got up as fast as I could so that I could catch Rachel.  
>"Berry!" I yelled.<br>She turned and faced me," Noah, just because my boyfriend moved doesn't mean you need to be extra nice to me, you know."  
>I grinned and said,"Ok, good. It's really just not me."<br>She shook her head and smiled,"in fact, I'd prefer you were just you, so that I'm not just reminded of what happened."  
>She shouldn't have said that. Oh, Berry your in for a treat.<br>" So Berry, wanna come over and do stuff you wouldn't usually do?" I raised an eyebrow and put on a silly grin, just so she knew I was kidding.  
>She smiled again and rolled her eyes.<br>"Hey,you could come over though, I'm sure my sister Jessica would like your company...?"  
>She looked straight at me," I-I would love that."<br>I winked and added,"Kay, come over at 6:30."

* * *

><p>(Rachel's Pov ;))<p>

I'm in front of Noah's house.  
>I'm honestly not to sure on why I agreed to this, but I did, so no backing out now.<br>I stared at his very large, beautiful house and sighed.  
>I walked over to the door and I leaned forward to knock but I heard some yelling from the inside so I stopped to listen.<br>I heard Noah's voice  
>" Jess! I'm going to get you!"<br>I listened more and heard a high-pitched little girl reply with," No! You will not!"  
>I heard stomping and it made me giggle a little.<br>I knocked on the door and hears the little girl scream," I'LL GET IT!"  
>Noah yelled for her not to and raced after her to the door.<br>The door opened and I saw the face of a little girl who looked about the age of eight or nine.  
>She looked surprisingly ALOT like Noah.<br>"Hello. I'm Rachel Berry. You must be Jessica. I've heard alot about you." I smiled warmly at Jessica, hoping I was making a good start.  
>Noah walked to the door,"<br>Sup, Berry?" he winked and strangely my face turned red.  
>Jessica looked at me and smiled<br>"YOU MUST BE THE GIRL NOAH SAID HAD THE MOST BEAUTIFUL VOICE ON EARTH!"  
>I blushed even harder and couldn't look at Noah," says that, does he?" I giggled and looked up to see Noah blushing slightly, he was trying to hide it too, that was easy to see.<br>"Will you be quiet, Jess?"  
>Jessica laughed and walked away.<br>"Sorry for her rudeness." Noah said," Come on in."  
>He took my jacket from me and I told him thank you.<br>I sat on his couch next to Jessica. I turned to her and she grinned at me.  
>I smiled and said,"So, what are the plans?"<br>Noah gave me the funniest look," what are you talking about, Berry?" he laughed.  
>"I said, what are the plans. As in what are we going to do for the rest of the night?"<br>He nodded like he understood and said," aright get it. And I don't know. What do you want to do, Jess?"  
>Jessica grinned even wider,"Noah, you Said Rachel was the best singer ever. I want to hear! You AND Rachel!"<br>I shrugged," I could go for that."  
>Noah laughed.<br>"Me and my badass-ness are going to Pwn you and your voice."  
>I rolled my eyes and then stared at him with an annoyed look.<br>"Never. In your dreams."  
>So Noah and me had a little singing war.<br>Jessica looked like she was going to burst with excitement.  
>I started with a easy song that I figured Jessica would know.<br>We Sang Friday By Rebecca Black.

Once we finished I looked at him and muttered,"see, I win."  
>He shook his head then winked," I'll admit you were great but no way."<br>"You were too, but I still win."  
>"Ok that's it. To be fair, Jess, who do you think did better?"<br>Jessica thought for awhile, then burst out," Rachel was much better."  
>I grinned and said in his face,"haha, I win."<br>He stuck his tongue out and added," I could care less about this little twerps opinion, just wait till next time!"  
>I froze. Next time? He thinks we'll do this again? As much as I hated to admit it but that actually, surprisingly, made me happy.<br>"Berry? What's wrong?" Noah said, interrupting my thoughts.  
>I shook my head, smiled and said,"nothing. I'm alright."<p>

Later that night, after Noah and I had put Jessica to sleep, we watched a movie. Noah had chosen "Edward scissor Hands" which turned out to be a great movie! Except the only problem was...at the part where they were all lovey and kiss like. Why did I have a stupid erge to kiss Noah? Those feelings of wanting to kiss him scared me so I decided that now at 10:00,I was saying my farewells.  
>I got up off the couch and said,"Noah, it's late. I'll be leaving now."<br>He stood up too and looked me in the eyes.  
>His look was filled with… It was hard to tell.<br>"Why don't you stay?"  
>I blushed and said,"Noah.I have to go home, my dads will be worried. And, why would you want me to stay?"<br>"I-I-I don't know, Berry. Your fun to be around, ok? But you keep that secret,alright?"  
>I was so glad that he had now laid down on the couch and couldn't see me because my face was bright red.<br>"Oh."  
>"Just stay, will you? You'll have to drive and by the time you got there it will be around 11:30-12:00,what's the point? I'll drive you in the morning."<br>I sighed," sorry Noah but I'd like to actually sleep. Somewhere that's not a couch that you're hogging."  
>He stood up, his grin wide.<br>"I know how to handle guests, since your. You...you get to sleep with me."  
>He gave me a huge smirk and winked.<br>I blushed again and freaked,"NOAH! That's disturbing! Come on!"  
>"Wow Berry. I'm surprised. You have quite a dirty mind. I didn't mean it that way!" he laughed and this caused me to blush even more.<br>", that was dumb of me."  
>He smiled," it's cool, Berry."He laughed once more then said," now come on, I'll take you to my bed, and seriously, I don't mean it that way." he started walking up the stairs.<br>"I hate you." I whispered as I followed him up the stairs.  
>He stopped in front of a clean, bare white door," here we are."<br>He opened it and we walked in.  
>I gasped at what I saw.<br>It was so-so nice and clean, nothing like she pictured Noah Puckerman to have.  
>The walls were a dark blue-grey ish colour and everything was in perfect place. His bed was even made.<br>"Wow. So clean." I muttered but then regretted it as soon as I said it.  
>He laughed," didn't picture it like this?"<br>"No... Sorry...That was rude of me, I didn't mean-"  
>He cut me off with giving me a really strange look.<br>"Berry, I get it. It's ok. Now I suggest you. Take off your clothes." he took his shirt off to reveal a perfect chest which even I had to admit was pretty hot..  
>"W-WHAT?"<br>I cracked the words out because I was to caught up in his beautiful body to even notice what he had really even said.  
>"Not like, naked, god Berry. Whatever though it's your choice."<br>"F-fine. I'm going to the bathroom. Is this it right here?" I asked and pointed to another white door.  
>He nodded."Yeah."<br>I walked in and took off my clothes, leaving me with only my bra and panties.  
>I said through the door to Noah," you're not looking?"<br>I heard him mutter back,"yeah yeah whatever."

(Pucks Pov)

I was getting Rachel Berry into bed. That fucking awesome thought was all I could think. I know it's bad but it's not like I'm trying anything. Maybe.  
>She opened the door and I quickly opened my eyes to see her perfect ass with black panties on, leaning over to close the bathroom door. She turned around and I quickly closed my eyes. Then quickly opened ONE.<br>I could see her beautiful face and more importantly. Her nice cleavage in a black bra, matching to her panties.  
>She noticed my eye opened and quickly covered herself,"NOAH!"<br>" sorry, babe, I'm a dude you know."  
>I got up and took off my jeans, I could feel her watching. Man, did she ever have the hots for me. Only I didn't care since I had them for her. Yes, I'll admit it; I have feelings for my bros ex-girlfriend. And they only broke up cause of him moving.<br>I dropped my jeans by my bed and climbed into bed, she followed in, awkwardly.  
>I smirked and slid closer to her.<br>"Noah. Don't even."  
>I put my arm over her body and pulled her closer to me.<br>She pulled away but surprisingly left my arm where it was. I settled for that. Besides I guess it would be awkward for her to feel my hard-on in the morning.

The next morning I woke up to find my arm still around Rachel's body except now she was facing me and in my arms. Her face was so close to mine. I smirked and took the chance to pull her even closer since she was still asleep.  
>I let myself fall back asleep, staying in the position we were.<p>

When I finally ACTUALLY got up it had been at the same time as Rachel. She opened her eyes and I smirked and said,"Morning, gorgeous."  
>"." she leaned up but sort of tripped forward on me, making her land on me.<br>"Sorry!"  
>I smirked," you know I don't mind, babe."<br>She rolled her eyes and actually got up.  
>"Where'd I put my clothes?"<br>"here." I tossed her them while I admired her hot body, which added to the fucking hard on.  
>Shit! I had forgotten about it too.<br>She thanked me and went to the bathroom.  
>I got up and put on clothes.<br>She walked out fully dressed and panicked," Noah! My dads are going to be so worried!"  
>"Geez, Berry, calm down. I'll drive you."<br>She smiled," thank you so much, Noah!"  
>My chest felt fluttery.<br>I felt so glad to see her happy. These feelings were so NOT me!  
>"Well come in then. Let's go. Before my mom comes home!"<br>"What about Jessica?"  
>"mom will be home as soon as we Leave, I promise."<br>She sighed,"alright."  
>I walked out the door and we got in the car.<br>I drove her there in complete peace and by the time we had gotten there I realized we had to part.  
>"Well, Berry, this is your stop. See you."<br>"I had A LOT of fun last night, you for the drive too. See you!"  
>"Wait-Berry! out at lunch Monday?"<br>She smiled and nodded, then raced into her house.  
>I certainly am helping her. Aren't I?<p>

I spent the rest of the day watching movies and thinking of Rachel only. I wished Monday would come sooner but. I just have to wait.  
>My bedroom door suddenly burst open, making me jump.<br>"Jess!"  
>"Sorry I scared you, Noah.I just wanted to know when I'd see Rachel again."<br>He sighed and frowned," you like her, eh?"  
>"Yes, of course!"<br>"Well I don't know when you'll see her again, but I'm seeing her Monday."  
>"You like her!" Jess laughed," you like Rachel!"<br>"I do not."  
>She laughed once more,"whatever, Noah."And she left the room.<br>I sighed once again.  
>Was it really that obvious?<p>

* * *

><p>(Rachel's Pov)<p>

The night Noah and me shared to gather had been quite great, yet also quite horrible. I couldn't be growing feelings for NOAH PUCKERMAN!  
>I shook my head and turned on my iPod. Maybe music will save me from these horrible thoughts.<br>I spend the next two HOURS listening to music, and dancing.  
>Finally, I Laid down and surprisingly fell asleep.<p>

I woke up; I looked at the clock on my stool to see it was 1:00 A.M.!  
>Did I REALLY sleep for that long? Well I had best get back to sleep then since I had school the next day. Not to mention the lunch with Noah.<br>So I closed my eyes again and drifted back to sleep.

Monday Morning had arrived; this was the second last day before summer break came!  
>I felt so glad at the thought of doing whatever I wanted all summer!<br>I got out of bed and got dressed.  
>I pulled on a checkered short skirt and a sweater with and owl on it.<br>I rushed down the stairs after picking my bag up and made myself some breakfast.  
>I did it super fast as school was almost about to begin.<br>My dads came into the kitchen and said,"GOOD-morning, Rachel!"  
>"Morning, dads. See you later, have a good day, love you!"<br>I ran out the door in a complete rush.

I arrived at school and I was surprisingly not late!  
>I ran to my Locker and got everything I needed.<br>I turned around to see Noah, right behind me.  
>It shocked me and caused me to drop everything.<br>"Morning, Berry."  
>He leaned down and helped me pick my stuff up.<br>"T-thanks."I glared at him.  
>"So, lunch, where do you want to go?"<br>"Noah, that Is four periods from now, we can discuss this later, at a much better time."  
>He laughed,"ha. You said periods!"<br>I rolled my eyes," Child-ish as always."  
>I walked off to Spanish class and took my seat, Noah sat beside me.<br>I rolled my eyes and turned to face him. He winked.  
>Why did I have to get stuck with him?<br>I saw him scribble down a note on paper, he passed it to me. It read:  
><strong>"Hey Brry,sup? Rn't u x-cited 4 lunch?"<strong>  
>I wrote back<br>**,"hello Noah. To say "what's up" or "sup" is not really a very good question. Im sure most normal people would prefer a nice "how are you" instead.  
>I'm hoping lunch will be easy to get over with since that Is all your talking about."<strong>  
>I passed it over and he wrote back surprisingly fast<br>**"Brry,u gots will b fun!im gonna pays 4 everything!"**  
>He laughed and passed it.<br>**" do I have issues for telling you what I prefer? Lunch will be fun for me then but how will it for you?"**  
><strong>"I'll get 2 b w U"  
><strong>Reading this made me blush but I replied back as fast as I could.  
>"Haha. Funny, got me. For a second I actually thought you liked me!"<br>"Ha. Got you, Berry."

After all for periods were done, I hurried to my locker so I could meet up with Noah fast. I hated to admit it but I was actually excited for it. Not that Id ever let Noah know that. No, not in a million years!  
>I turned around once again, Noah was there.<br>"Berry. This will be Fun!"  
>He held out a grape slushie in his left hand," here. I bought it for you. Yeah, I still remember that you liked grape."<br>I smiled at the thought of him still remembering," thank you, Noah. That's actually really sweet of you."  
>"Heh. Don't get used to it."<br>We both laughed and we started walking down the halls.  
>"So. Noah. Where are we going?"<br>He shrugged," I don't know. Where do you want to go?"  
>"I don't care. Just heres my rules.<br>** un-known places (may cause food poisoning)  
>meat. (I'm vegan,Noah)<br>strippers. "  
><strong>He nodded and laughed," strippers? You think I'd take you to a strip club?"  
>"..yeah?"I muttered quietly.<br>He shook his head," no. I'm not that dumb, Berry."  
>"I never said you were dumb, Noah. Your actually quite intelligent you just don't use it well."<br>"Use it well? Seriously? Wow, Berry."  
>I looked at him," What?"<br>"Use it well?" he repeated," oh, whatever."  
>I smiled.<br>"Ok, Noah."  
>"Now, I have a place we can go."<br>He led me down many, many streets.  
>"Noah, are you sure we'll have time to eat by the time we get there?"<br>He chuckled," yes."  
>He led me to a small restaurant.<br>"Here we are."  
>"Noah."<br>"What?"  
>"I thought I said no un-known places!"<br>"It's not. My mom, Jess and I eat here all the time."  
>"All right. Whatever you say."<br>We walked in and the place was literally EMPTY. No customers at all.  
>I glanced at Noah, giving him the REALLY NOAH look.<br>"Ok, I know it's empty but trust me, it's great. Plus, we have never got food poison-ing."  
>I looked away," ok fine...but Noah, If I get food poisoning, I'm blaming you."<br>He nodded and got us a seat.  
>Noah passed me a menu and asked me what I wanted to get.<br>"I don't .This pasta seems good. Oh. It's expensive. Never mind."  
>"No. I told you im paying. Get it. I'm getting the double beef burger."<br>"Really? Ok. Double beef?" I made a disgusted face," yuck!"  
>"Hey, I'm paying so I suggest you shut up."<br>I laughed,"ok, Noah"

* * *

><p>(Pucks Pov)<p>

we were given our food and I glanced at Rachel and smiled.  
>Everything was going so well.<br>Did I love Rachel Berry?  
>She smiled back and it made my heart skip a beat.<br>"So, Noah. Spill." she said and began eating the pasta.  
>This totally caught me off guard.<br>"Spill what?" I started eating my burger. Man was it greasy.  
>"Why your being so nice and hanging out with me."<br>" I know I was always such a jerk but...it's all changed. I thought you were a freak then- well I still do- but now your a fun freak." I smiled again. I felt glad when she smiled back," what im trying to say Berry is, I'm sorry for all of that, really. I'd like to be buds."  
>She smiled even wider," Noah, your forgiven."<br>I took another bite, not realizing grease had leaked down my face.  
>"."She giggled," you have grease down your face."<br>I wiped but still didn't get it.  
>"Still didn't get it." she laughed, leaned over and wiped it away with her finger. My heart started beating faster.<br>She started pulling her arm away,"ok, I got it-"I grabbed her arm and pulled her up so that she was leaning over the table looking at me.  
>Her face grew bright red," Noah what are you-"<br>I moved my face very close to hers and saw her remain still, she didn't pull away. I was about to kiss her when I stopped and said," Rachel.. I can tell you have the hots for me. But can you promise I'm not just a replacement of Finn?"  
>She looked up into my eyes.<br>"Noah. You have the hots for me too? Your-Your not a ! You called me by my real name and not my last-"  
>With that I pressed my lips to hers. I felt her grab onto my shirt. She kissed back and just as I was going to add tongue my stomach turned.<br>I pulled back.  
>"Berry. I feel. Sick."<br>I rushed into the family (open) bathroom and she followed.  
>I leaned over the toilet and puked.<br>I felt her hand pat my back," Its ok Noah."  
>I had to admit that that made me feel just a little better.<br>I puked a little more and when I thought I was done I turned to her.  
>"Berry. I'm so sorry."<br>"Noah it's ok. Though you puking after kissing me sure doesn't help my self confidence..."  
>I turned back to the toilet and puked a little more, then turned back to her.<br>"Berry it wasn't you. In fact...that was fucking great."  
>I saw her blush a little and smile. I returned the smile.<br>"Well, Noah. We need to get you home."  
>"No. Not home. My mom will be there and she'll ask you too many questions. Plus, you should just go back to school. Don't be away because of me."<br>"Too bad, I'm staying with you."  
>She stood up," my dads are going to a special work thing so you can come there."<br>I smiled,"really, Berry?"  
>She nodded and gave me her hand to help me up.<br>She took my arm and put it around her neck.  
>"Why'd you do that?" I asked.<br>"In case you trip or something. You do have food poisoning anyways."

She helped me walk to her house and when we got there she walked in and led me to her room. She told me to lie on her bed and wait.  
>She left the room and about two minutes later came back carrying a large bowl.<br>" Here. In case you need to. Vomit."  
>I smiled," thanks, sweet Berry."<br>She blushed," sweet?"  
>I nodded," you smell like strawberries, did you know that?<br>And you taste like them too."  
>She smiled.<br>"You should rest."  
>"Not unless you stay with me."<br>She sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, very far from me. "There."  
>"No. Closer, Berry."<br>She sighed again and slid closer.  
>I grabbed her arm and pulled her down so that she was laying beside me, right beside me.<br>"Thats good."  
>I closed my eyes and smiled when I felt her lean in more to me. I put my arm around her and she put her arm on my chest.<br>"You aren't Finns replacement..."I heard her mutter.  
>" I know." I whispered.<p>

I woke up to find Rachel still inside my arms. She had actually fallen asleep too.  
>I suddenly felt sick, I leaned over and threw up in the bowl.<br>"Noah?"  
>"Sorry."I said sounding very embarrassed.<br>"It's alright." she got up and stared at me," do you want something to eat or drink?"  
>I nodded," Water sounds good. Thanks, Berry."<br>She left the room and came back carrying a cup of water.  
>"You know you don't need to take care of me, Berry."<br>"I know. But I want to." she smiled and handed me the cup.  
>I thanked her again and took a sip of the water.<br>"Well I guess I should leave you to rest." she said and handed toward the door.  
>"No."<br>"What was that?"  
>"Don't go."<br>She smiled," Noah I'm so glad you've been here for me." she began and sat on the bed," at first, all I could think about was Finn and how much I missed him."  
>I rolled my eyes, "why is this part of the story?"<br>"Because! Let me finish." she laughed and continued,"anyways, I missed him and all but now it's like now that I have you everything is fine. It's like when I see you all the pain goes away. That's not good, is it?"  
>I smiled," well I'm not leaving you so no, it's not bad, Berry."<br>"I know that but. I just think that. If something happens-"  
>"Berry, STOP."<br>"No. Let me finish. If something happened to you. Then I'd have nothing good to live for."  
>I stepped over to her as I saw her eyes get watery.<br>I put my arms around her, hugging her.  
>She hugged me back.<br>"Nothing is going to happen to me, Berry."  
>"I hope not."<br>She pulled away and smiled at me, then wiped the tears away.

For the rest of the day Rachel pretty much just took care of me and we watched a few movies. I got to know Rachel Berry well. And she got to know Noah Puckerman better, the real Noah Puckerman.  
>Not the jerkish asshole that threw people in dumpsters but the guy who was in love with her deeply.<br>I knew why Finn had said to protect her.  
>She was worth it.<br>More worth it then anything I have ever known.  
>I truly did love her.<br>The only question was. What happens now?

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed my first fan fiction! I worked hard on this and I will continue.<p>

Please REVIEW


End file.
